Fate & Pain
by Namimaki22
Summary: Tak ada jalan untuk pulang, dan tak ada jalan untuk kembali. Kala dunia telah menerima azab-Nya, tak ada seorangpun yang dapat menghindarinya. Dan, Barang siapa yang merugi di hari itu, Mereka akan dilemparkan ke dalam api yang membara. Yang dijaga oleh malaikat-malaikat kejam, Yang tak berbelas kasih & tak kenal sayang. Maka, adakah yang masih mendustakannya?/Di Drop :(
1. CHP 00 : a Prologue

Dia menatap tajam.

Benar-benar sulit untuk dipercaya.

Seakan-akan hatinya menolak untuk mempercayainya.

Seakan-akan dirinya tidak mau menyakini kebenaran yang telah ditangkap oleh kedua matanya.

Benar-benar tidak masuk akal,

Bahkan hal ini melebihi imajinasi terliarnya.

Namun, keduanya matanya sama sekali tidak berbohong.

–Karena apa yang ada dihadapnya sekarang adalah kebenaran yang pahit.

Seorang gadis.

Seorang gadis, berbalut gaun yang diselimuti oleh aura jahat, melayang tepat di hadapannya.

Sorot matanya sangat dingin, gelap, dan tak bercahaya.

" **Kau—"**

Diiringi suara beratnya, gadis itu memberi tatapan membunuh layaknya seekor singa yang ganas.

Keberadaan gadis itu layaknya racun yang menggotori udara, tanah, maupun air.

Seperti limbah _industry_ yang merusak ekosistem laut.

Sosoknya bagaikan tirani yang tak kenal ampun.

Seakan-akan jiwa dan raganya bukan lagi manusia.

Begitu gelap, kejam, dan tak berperasaan.

Gaun tempur yang Ia kenakan didominasi oleh warna ungu gelap dengan menampakan bagian perut serta belahan dadanya yang terlihat seksual.

Rok yang Ia kenakan memancarkan cahaya, namun bukanlah keindahan yang Pemuda itu rasakan.

Tapi justru keburukanyang tertangkap oleh mata batinnya.

Meskipun kecantikan yang dimiliki oleh gadis itu sangatlah natural—dalam artian yang sebenarnya.

Rambut panjangnya yang berwarna hitam, kedua matanya—yang sekali lagi—memiliki warna yang aneh, dan sulit diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Sosoknya mampu membuat iri seorang Dewi tercantik sekalipun,

Namun, sekali lagi…

Bukan kebajikan dan kebijaksanaan yang gadis itu pancarkan.

Justru hanya ada kedengkian, kebencian, amarah, iri dengki dan berbagai macam emosi _negative_ lainnya yang dapat Pemuda itu lihat dari penglihatannya.

"Sasuke, bisakah kau membawa Kakashi- _sensei_ dan lainnya pergi dari tempat ini?"

Lelaki bernama Sasuke itu membulatkan kedua bola matanya tak percaya. Sangat jarang sahabat terbaiknya itu menggunakan panggilan ' _Sasuke_ ' mengingat bahwa mereka berdua sudah terbiasa saling memanggil dengan panggilan _sayang_.

" _Dobe_ , jangan bilang kau—"

"—Aku sudah memutuskannya. Kali ini Aku akan membayar lunas semua dosa yang telah kulakukan di masalalu."

Dengan penuh keyakinan, Naruto menjawab keraguan Sasuke tanpa memalingkan matanya ke belakang. Iris _sapphire_ miliknya juga tidak berkedip walau hanya sesaat. Lelaki itu tidak ingin lagi salah langkah dan mengulangi kegagalan-kegagalan yang telah Ia terima semenjak kepergian _Dirinya_.

" _Dobe_! Aku tau kalo kau _bodoh_. Tapi Aku tak menyangka bahwa Kau lebih _bodoh_ daripada yang kukira." Umpat Sasuke sambil menggutuk kebodohan Naruto yang sama sekali tidak berubah bahkan setelah lulus dari akademi ninja 12 tahun yang lalu.

"Sasuke!"

"Bahkan jika kita menggabungkan kekuaran _Indra_ dan _Asura_ , kita masih bukan tandingannya—"

"Cukup! Aku tidak ingin lagi mendengar omong kosong mu lagi, Sasuke!" Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu kembali terdiam, sepertinya Naruto telah kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Dengar! Misi kita yang sebenarnya adalah memastikan bahwa semua _jalan_ masuk yang menghubungkan antara dunia kita dengan _dunia_ lain telah tertutup. Jika kita gagal, bukan hanya kita saja yang mati. Tapi semua orang di bumi akan mati akibat kegagalan kita."

" _Dobe_ …"

"Benar apa yang dikatakannya, Sasuke. Situasi kita saat ini sedang sulit, jika kita tidak bisa menyelesaikan misi kita tepat waktu maka seluruh umat manusia di bumi akan mati."

Kakashi menepuk pelan punggung lebar pemuda itu. Pria itu sangat memahami perasaan muridnya itu, namun misi tetaplah misi.

Tidak ada waktu untuk bersedih.

Tidak ada waktu untuk meratapi takdir.

Dan tidak ada waktu untuk berputus asa.

Biarlah Ia yang mengakhiri lingkaran takdir pilu itu.

Karena Pemuda itu lebih tau apa yang terbaik bagi mereka semua, termasuk _Dia_.

"Oke, Aku akan membawa mereka pergi lebih dulu. Baru setelah itu Aku akan balik lagi menjemputmu."

" _Arigatou_ , Sasuke. Aku berhutang kepadamu."

Walaupun dirinya tidak bisa melihat wajah sahabatnya, namun Sasuke yakin bahwa Naruto saat ini sedang tersenyum.

Sebuah senyuman yang tak akan Ia perlihatkan lagi selamanya.

" _Ma-matte_!"

"Hinata, kita tak punya banyak waktu lagi. Kita harus bergegas pergi dari dimensi ini." ucap Sakura kepada gadis yang tengah Ia gendong dipunggungnya. Sepertinya gadis itu baru saja memperoleh luka yang cukup serius sehingga dirinya tidak dapat menggerakan anggota tubuhnya sendiri.

"TIDAK! Kita tidak boleh pergi! Naruto- _kun_ masih—"

 _PAKK_

Sebuah tamparan yang cukup keras berhasil mendarat di atas pipi kanan Hinata. Memang cukup sakit, tapi bukan itu yang jadi masalahnya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kenapa kau menampar Hinata—"

"Jangan menyelaku, Sakura." Potong Sasuke dengan sedikit membentak.

Sepasang manik _onix_ miliknya menatap tajam Hinata, namun itu tak berlangsung lama karena teringat janji yang telah Ia buat bersama sahabatnya.

"Jangan jadikan penggorbanannya Naruto terbuang sia-sia." Kata Sasuke dengan intonasi yang agak lemah dari biasanya.

Bukannya marah, Hinata justru terteguh sambil menitikan air mata. Dirinya menangis, menangis sejadi-jadinya tak kala orang yang Ia cintai harus menanggung takdir kelam yang menyiksanya selama ini.

 _Apakah kau juga merasakan penderitaannya, Kusanagi-san._

Ketika Sasuke hendak mengaktifkan teknik _jikkukan ninjutsu_ untuk membuka _poltal_ menuju dunia asal mereka, tiba-tiba saja langit berubah menjadi hitam dengan kilatan-kilatan petir yang menyambar-nyambar. Udara di sekeliling mereka berhembus keras bagaikan badai—yang tak tau asalnya darimana—langsung memporak-porakan semua yang berada di dekatnya tanpa terkecuali.

" **Tak akan kubiarkan kalian lolos."**

Gadis misterius itu mengacuhkan senjatanya ke atas langit. Bersama dengan ketiadaan yang diselimuti oleh awan hitam, munculah singgasana yang seolah turun dari atas langit.

Mereka berlima hanya bisa menatap horror jadian abnormal itu.

Kekuatan gadis itu benar-benar sulit untuk dipercaya. Siapa sangka di balik tubuhnya terbilang kecil itu, gadis itu menyimpan _energy_ penghancur yang sangat luar biasa, bahkan serangan gabungan dari kesembilan _bijuu_ pun masih kalah jika dibandingkan dengan miliknya.

' _Ini benar-benar buruk,'_ kata Nuruto sambil berbisik dalam hati.

" _MINNA_! CEPAT KELUAR DARI SINI!" teriak Naruto kepada teman-temannya.

Terlambat, gadis itu telah menebaskan serangan terkuatnya kepada mereka. Tidak ada waktu untuk menghindar dan tidak ada cela untuk melarikan diri.

' _Kuso!'_

Naruto menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya sambil memasang pose untuk bertarung.

Pemuda itu bermaksud untuk mengurulkan waktu sebanyak mungkin, Dia sadar akan perbedaan kekuatan diantara mereka. Namun sekali lagi, Naruto menyakinkan hatinya dan berpasrakan diri sepenuhnya kepada Sang Maha Kuasa.

Karena, _Dia_ tak akan meninggalkan hamba-Nya dalam kesulitan.

"Sasuke! Aku serahkan sisanya kepadamu."

Menggerti akan permintaan sahabatnya, Sasuke langsung melindungi rekan-rekannya dengan menggunakan _Sussan'o_. Sosok humanoid berhujud astral milik Sasuke itu dengan cepat membungkus tubuh mereka bertiga ke dalam tubuhnya.

Dan setelah itu, waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Kala cahaya menyilaukan menghalangi penglihatan mereka, Hinata. Gadis yang telah menggagumi Naruto sejak kecil itu dapat melihat punggung pemuda yang Ia cintai itu.

Tak ada sepatah katapun yang lelaki ucapkan,

Dan tak ada sepatah katapun yang Hinata ucapkan.

Mereka berdua terdiam dengan perasaan dan keegoisan mereka masing-masing.

 _Seandainya, waktu dapat diputar kembali…_

" _Arigatou_ , _Sayonara…_ "

"NARUTO- _KUN!_ "

Sesaat sebelum tebasan dasyat itu berhasil menggenal targetnya, 19 pasang tangan muncul dari ketiadaan. Tangan-tangan itu berselimutkan api hitam membara yang luar biasa panasnya, bahkan melebihi panasnya api terpanas yang ada di dunia ini.

 _Tak ada jalan untuk pulang,_

 _Dan tak ada jalan untuk kembali,_

 _Kala dunia telah menerima azab-Nya,_

 _Tak ada seorangpun yang dapat melawan-Nya._

 _Dan kelak, mereka yang telah mati itu akan dikumpulkan,_

 _Bersama kebaikan dan keburukan mereka._

 _Dan,_

 _Barang siapa yang merugi di hari itu,_

 _Mereka akan dilemparkan ke dalam api yang membara,_

 _Yang dijaga oleh malaikat-malaikat kejam,_

 _Yang tak berbelas kasih & tak kenal sayang._

 _Mereka menyiksa siapapun yang telah berbuat jahat,_

 _Sebagai balasan atas perbuatan mereka sendiri._

 _Maka, adakah yang masih mendustakannya?_

" _ **Mukujizato**_ **[ Miracles]: —** _ **"**_

Naruto yang mulai kehilangan kesadarannya, Ia berubah menjadi makhluk menggerikan dengan gigi-gigi tajam seperti tanduk sapi, wajah yang terbakar seperti disiram air asam, dan kedua sudut mata yang bagaikan sedang menangis darah. Dan diantara kesadarannya tersisa itu, Naruto melantunkan lanjutan dari kalimat itu dengan sangat lirih.

"— _ **Juku-Ri no Kao no Zabania**_ **[Nineteen Faces of Zabania]."**

…

 **A/N** : _Konichiwa Minna-san di manapun kalian berada :)_

 _Balik lagi bersama si Author ganteng bin ajaib 100% tanpa pemanis buatan #LOL_

 _Okay, kali ini Ane Publist fic baru lagi nih._

 _Sebelumnya Ane mau terima kasih kepada AOU-Spirit & __The Spirit Of Lightnhing_ _yang udah kasih saran sama Ane soal pairing di fic Ane yang satunya :)_

 _Kayanya benar deh, pairing umum yang dipake oleh kebanyakan fans di fandom Naruto itu seperti Naruto x Girl, Naruto x Girls, atau mungkin Naruto x boy #No Comment (-_-)_

 _Karena ini agak mendadak dan juga daft juga belum selesai dibuat. Ane gak bisa janji bisa Update 2 minggu sekali. Tapi kalo sebulan sekali sih masih bisa._

 _Do`a kan Ane aja biar bisa tamatin fic ini._

 _Oh iya, kalo ada yang bingung sama jurus Naruto yang Ia keluarin di bagian akhir prolog ini—nama teknik ini murni hasil pemikiran Ane sendiri—kalian bisa berkunjung ke fic Ane yang satunya yang berjudul Secret Past Chp 3.  
_

 _Disana, Bolt sempat menyinggung tentang teknik rahasia dari keluarga Namikaze yang bernama_ _ **Mukuzijato**_ _._

 _Soal Pairing... belum ditentukan. Soalnya Ane mau fokus dulu sama si MC.  
_

 _Kalo kalian maunya gimana? Dibikin singel pairing atau harem pairing?_

 _Okay yang mau review silahkan, yang mau muji silahkan, yang mau kasih saran dan kritik silahkan, yang mau flame pun juga silahkan—Paling Ane anggap angin lalu._

 _Ane mohon pamit dulu,_

 _Bye2_


	2. CHP 01 : First Day, part 1

Di bawah langit pagi yang memancarkan cahaya kehidupan, Aku berdiri menatap ke arah bawah.

Ditemani oleh udara dingin khas perdesaan yang seakan membelai lembut kulitku.

Diriku menarik napas dalam, sungguh. Aku merasa sangat nyaman.

Udaranya masih sangat bersih dan jauh dari kebisingan kota.

Dan sayup-sayup, Diriku dapat mendengar kicauan suara burung yang sedang terbang di kejauhan.

Mengambil sikap jongkok, Diriku menekukan kedua kakiku kebawah.

Setelah tubuhku sejajar dengan gundukan tanah itu, Aku mengusap sebuah batu yang sagaja ditanamkan tepat di atas gundukan itu.

Tak terasa 14 tahun telah berlalu sejak _Dirinya_ pergi.

Bahkan setelah usiaku menginjak 17 tahun pun, Aku masih tetap mengingatnya.

"…"

Aku terdiam cukup lama tanpa mengubah posisiku sendikitpun.

Sesekali Aku menatap langit biru yang berada di atas sana. Sekejap kemudian, langit itu dipenuhi oleh kelopak bunga _Sakura_ yang menari-nari ditiup oleh angin.

 _._

 _Musim semi…_

 _Hari pertama dimulainya kegiatan sekolah…_

 _Bersama anak-anak muda yang mencari arti hidup…_

 _Tanpa menyadari bahwa waktu mereka terbuang tanpa mereka sadari…_

 _._

Dengan menggenakan serangam sekolah berkerah tegak yang dibalut oleh jas berwarna hitam, Aku dengan hikmad menaburkan bunga-bunga ke atas makam itu.

Tak henti-hentinya Diriku melantunkan do'a kepada pemilik jasad yang telah tiada.

Sembari memikirkan tentang kehidupanku yang sekarang.

.

 _Kira-kira… bagaimana nantinya Aku, ya?_

 _Apakah mati dalam keadaan baik?_

 _Atau mungkin sebaliknya?_

 _._

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu selalu berputar di dalam benakku setiap kali mengingat kata kematian.

.

 _Takdir hidup dan mati seseorang telah diatur._

 _Bahkan jauh sebelum dunia ini diciptakan._

 _Jika kalian berpikir hidup itu sesederhana itu._

 _Maka kalian telah terjebak dalam pemikiran kalian sendiri._

 _Perlu diingat,_

 _Hidup itu hanya sementara,_

 _Oleh sebab itu jangan kita buang waktu berharga kita,_

 _Demi dunia yang bukan tempat kita kembali._

 _._

 _"Nang kaya apa harusnya ulun…"_ ["Apa yang harusku lakukan?"]

Pertanyaan itu Aku lontarkan kepada diriku sendiri.

 _"Umai uma ulun, nang kaya apa harusnya anak pian nih gawi ?"_ ["Wahai Ibunda, Apa yang seharusnya Anakmu ini perbuat?"]

Bodoh jika Aku bertanya kepada jasad yang telah terkubur disana. Namun apa peduliku?

 _"Barataan urang baharap ulun kawa gantiakan sidin. Tapi ulun rasa kada kawa, ulun lamah,_ _lawan uyuh ."_ ["Semua orang mengharapkan ku agar menjadi perwaris beliau. Tapi Aku merasa tidak bisa, Aku lemah dan tak berdaya."]

Aku membasahi kuburan tersebut dengan air bercampur bunga-bunga yang menggeluarkan bau-bau harum.

 _"Sidin sayang banar lawan si galuh. Galuh tuh pambisaan, kada kaya ulun nang bukah dari takdir."_ ["Beliau sangat menyayanginya. Dia itu berbakat, tidak sepertiku yang justru melarikan diri dari takdir."]

Setelah selesai menyiramnya, Aku menggelus batu nisan itu sambil membayangkan wajahnya yang tersenyum damai di alam sana.

 _"Ulun… handak sidin maakui ulun sabagai anak."_ ["Aku… ingin Beliau mengakuiku sebagai anak."]

"…..."

 _"Ulun sabujurnya rasa sangit lawan sidin. Tapi kada kawai, naran nasif dah nang kaya ini."_ [Aku sebenarnya merasa marah kepada beliau. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. namanya nasip sudah jadi seperti ini.]

Sebelum aku berdiri, Aku mencium puncak batu tanda kematian itu dengan perasaan campur aduk.

 _"Do`a akan ulun gasan dijulungi kabaikan hidup dari Nang Kuasa."_ [Do`a kan Aku agar diberi kebaikan hidup dari Yang Maha Kuasa."]

Langkah kaki panjangku membawaku pergi meninggalkan makam tersebut.

Setelah melewati kompleks pemakaman keluarga, Diriku bertemu dengan dua sosok perempuan yang sudah tak asing lagi dengan ku.

" _Ohayou…_ "

Dan disinilah awal cerita kami dimulai.

…

* * *

 ** _Naruto © Massahi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Date a Alive © Tachibana Kouchi_**

 ** _Fate & Pain © Rezlan_**

 ** _Rating T_**

 ** _Fantasy, Action, Spiritual, School life, Militery, Friendship, Gore, Romance, Dead Char [Maybe?], ets_**

 ** _Naruto U. [Naruto Kamikishi] x Harem_**

 ** _WARNING:_**

 ** _Typoc, OOC, Modern World, ets_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _[ARC 1: 7 Days to Caramity [7 Hari Menuju Bencana]]_**

 ** _CHP 01 : First Days [Hari Pertama] part 1_**

* * *

…

" _Kehkehkeh…_ tak terasa kita sudah memasuki tahun kedua, ya?"

"…"

"Bertanya. Bagaimana perasaan Anda hari ini, Naruto- _sama_?"

"…"

"Hei Yuzuru, Kamu gerasa ada yang aneh gak sama Dia?"

"Bingung. Aku tidak tau Kaguya."

"Hah… Rasanya kaya gomong sama batu—"

 _Tuuk_

" _Ittai…_ kenapa kau memukul ku, Yuzuru?" tanya Kaguya dengan wajah tak suka kepada si pelaku pemukulan.

"Membantah. Bukan Aku yang melakukannya, Kaguya."

"Heh?! Lalu siapa donk?" Kaguya langsung menggidik ngeri menggetahui siapa gerangan yang telah memukul kepalanya.

"Siapa yang kau sebut batu, Kaguya?"

"Ee –eto, maksud saya. Anu…"

"Menggejek. Kasian deh loh…"

"Hah?! Awas kau, Yuzuru!"

"Berteriak. _Kyaaa…_ "

Kedua saudara kembar itu berlari-lari kesana kemari mengabaikan Naruto yang hanya menyerigai geli melihat kelakuan mereka.

Sejauh mata memandang, pohon-pohon _Sakura_ bermekaran di sepanjang jalan.

Tentu saja, namanya juga musim semi.

Ada banyak siswa siswi yang memakai seragam yang persis mirip dengan yang mereka kenakan.

Kebanyakan dari mereka merupakan murid sekolah formal yang menggenyam pendidikan di sekolah yang normal pula.

Alasannya?

Itu semua berkat _system_ pendidikan yang telah diterapkan sejak 15 tahun yang lalu.

Kebijakan ini berawal dari kampaye anti-perang yang muncul semenjak Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-3 berakhir dengan Konoha sebagai pemenangnya.

Melalui Deklarasi Konoha yang ditandatanggani oleh kelima kepala negara elemental _Shinobi_ plus perwakilan dari Negara Besi, keenam negara tersebut sepakat untuk berdamai dan menghentikan berbagai macam ekspansi militer diantara mereka.

Semenjak saat itu, hubungan bilateral, regional maupun internasional sering diandakan oleh keenam negara adidaya tersebut untuk mempererat hubungan persahabatan diantara mereka.

Bukan hanya itu, laju pertumbuhan perekonomian di dunia melaju dengan sangat pesat berkat kemajuan teknologi yang tak ada habis-habisnya. Selain itu, tingkat pendidikan, kesejahteraan, kesehatan, pagan, dan lain sebagainya terus meningkat seiring berjalannya waktu.

Beberapa kedutaan besar negara asing yang dulunya tidak pernah ada kini dapat terlihat di beberapa sudut jalan di ibu kota negara.

Semua itu dapat diperoleh karena jasa para pendahulu yang berjuang untuk memperoleh kemerdekaan yang telah mereka nikmati saat ini.

Konoha yang dulunya merupakan desa ninja, kini menjerma menjadi sebuah kota yang maju dengan segudang kemewahan dan fasilitas-fasilitas di dalamnya.

Selain itu, _system_ kemiliteran negara telah dirombak. Setiap anak yang ingin belajar _ninjutsu_ dibebaskan dari kengkangan wajib militer. Mereka dapat dengan mudah bersekolah layaknya anak golongan non _-shinobi_ tanpa harus terikat dengan peraturan-peraturan lama yang dibuat ketika dunia masih dilanda peperangan.

Pendidikan formal dan non-formal juga mulai gencar dipromosikan, setiap anak yang lulus dari akademi _shinobi_ diperbolehkan untuk melanjutkan pendidikan mereka ke sekolah umum maupun sekolah kemiliteran.

Sehingga, tidak ada lagi anak-anak kecil yang harus dikorbankan demi kepentinggan perang maupun negara.

"Kaguya, Yuzuru. Berhentilah main-main!" perintah Naruto kepada mereka berdua.

"Ha`i…" jawab mereka kompak.

Saat ini, mereka bertiga sedang melewati pertigaan menuju gedung sekolah yang dibangun tepat di kaki tebing Konoha.

Sepanjang jalan, Kaguya dan Yuzuru saling bersenda gurau dan sesekali Naruto membalas perkataan mereka dengan tersenyum.

Kedua gadis itu terlihat sangat akur—dalam artian sebenarnya. Mengingat bahwa mereka merupakan saudara kembar yang lahir dan tumbuh bersama sejak mereka kecil, membuat Naruto sedikit iri dengan kedekatan diantara mereka.

Sebenarnya, pemuda itu juga memiliki saudara kembar. Namun hubungan mereka tidak terlalu akur.

Dengan mengenakan seragam sekolah khas musim semi, Naruto berjalan di bawah ribunnya pohon _Sakura_ sambil memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku serangamnya. Di ujung jalan pohon _Sakura_ yang dilaluinya itu, akan terlihat sebuah sekolah yang bernama _Konoha High School_ [KHS].

Rambutnya yang pirang cerah terayun lembut ditiup oleh angin. Dengan kedua bola matanya yang berwarna biru terlihat bersahabat. Naruto lalu menatap kedua gadis bermarga _Uzumaki_ itu dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya.

Mereka adalah Kaguya Uzumaki dan Yuzuru Uzumaki.

Mereka berdua merupakan pelayan yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga Naruto.

Mereka telah lama berteman dengan Pemuda itu sejak 12 tahun yang lalu. Tinggi badan mereka berkisar 150 cm. Mereka mengenakan seragam sekolah berwarna putih dengan jas berwarna hitam _plus_ rok lipat panjang berwarna hitam pula.

Walaupun mereka sangat cantik dengan berbagai macam prestasi yang mereka punya.

Namun sayang, kedua kembar idientik itu sama-sama aneh.

"Kaguya." Naruto memanggil nama gadis itu.

" _Ha`i._ Ada apa Naruto- _sama_."

"Dari tadi Kau itu berisik mulu."

"Eh?!"

Dengan wajah terkejut, Kaguya menunduk beberapa kali kepada Naruto dengan suara yang _segaja_ dibuat-buat.

"Ma –maafkan saya…"

Gadis itu lalu mundur beberapa langkah sambil menarik lengan baju Yuzuru yang berjalan disebelah Naruto.

"Hei Yuzuru… Aku dimarahi Naruto- _sama_. Katanya Aku berisik."

Dengan wajahnya yang lebih mirip _poker face_ , Yuzuru membalas ucapan Kaguya dengan nada mengejek.

"Menjawab. Baru sadar, ya?"

"Arghhh… Yuzuru juga!" umpat Yuzuru kesal karena tak ada seorang pun yang mau membelanya.

Naruto yang sedari tadi berjalan di dekat mereka hanya bisa menghela napas lelah.

 _'Dasar wanita.'_ Gumang Naruto dalam hati.

Pemuda itu lalu kembali menatap ke depan. Menatap jalan yang dipenuhi oleh ribuan kelopak bunga _Sakura_ masih terlihat di sepanjang jalan. Begitu indah hingga mampu menghipnotis jutaan pasang mata untuk terus melihatnya.

Di jalan yang sedang mereka lalui, para siswa siswi yang menggenakan serangam yang persis seperti mereka bertiga sontak membungkukkan tubuh mereka kearah tiga manusia itu—lebih tepatnya ke arah Naruto.

 _Abaikan… abaikan… abaikan…_

Mulut pemuda itu tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan kata tersebut layaknya mantra. Berusaha untuk mengabaikan orang-orang itu.

Hingga tak terasa, mereka sampai di depan gerbang sekolah [KHS].

Sekedar tambahan informasi, [KHS] merupakan satu-satunya sekolah sipil yang berdiri di kota Konoha. Sekolah tersebut telah berdiri di sana sejak 20 tahun silam dan merupakan sekolah negeri favorit yang dihuni oleh banyak kalangan.

Sekolah tersebut juga merupakan bagian dari _Konoha Resident School_ yang terdiri dari tingkat SD, SMP, SMA, hingga Perguruan Tinggi. Sehingga tak heran jika di sepanjang jalan Naruto dapat melihat anak-anak hingga orang dewasa berlalulalang tepat di kiri dan kanan mereka.

 _Hari ini benar-benar ramai dari hari biasanya. Mungkin karena hari ini bertepatan dengan awal tahun ajaran baru, ya?_

Naruto seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

 _Ah! Mungkin cuma perasaanku saja._

Tepat saat mereka mau melangkah maju menuju bangunan sekolah, terdengar suara seseorang memanggil mereka.

"Minna- _san_!" sapa seseorang itu.

"Oh! Hinata- _chan_ , kah?"

Kaguya dan Yuzuru yang tadinya berjalan di belakang Naruto kini telah berpindah posisi menuju ke arah gadis yang bernama Hinata.

Tak tanggung-tanggung, ketiga gadis itu saling berpelukan dengan wajah haru tanpa memperdulikan tatapan sekeliling mereka.

Puas menumpahkan semua rasa rindu di hati mereka, para gadis itu mulai saling menggobrol satu sama lain.

"Bagaimana kabar mu, Hinata?" tanya Kaguya setelah mereka saling melepaskan pelukan mereka masing-masing.

"Baik, kok—" jawab Hinata dengan suara lembut, "— Lalu, bagaimana dengan kalian?" tanya Hinata kepada sepasang kembar itu.

"Tak telalu baik, Aku rasa…" kata Kaguya seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Menyela. Kaguya baru saja dimarahi oleh Naru—hmpff." buru-buru Kaguya menutup mulut Yuzuru dengan sebelah tangan.

"Yuzuru!" ancam Kaguya kepada saudarinya itu.

"Hmpff. Hmpff—hmpff—hmpff!" ["Perintah. Jauhkan tanganmu dari mulut ku!"] lotot Yuzuru kepada Kaguya yang juga ikut melototinya.

"Ka-kalian berdua berhentilah…" cicit Hinata berusaha untuk memisahkan pertengkaran kecil diantara sesama saudara kembar itu.

"Hah… mulai lagi."

Dengan 3 kali langkah lebar, Naruto mendaratkan dua pukulan _manis_ tepat di atas kepala Kaguya & Yuzuru.

" _Ittai_!"

"Mengaduh. _Ittai…_ "

Sontak sepasang saudara kembar itu kesakitan karena _serangan_ yang tidak terduga dari Tuan mereka.

"Makanya kalo gak mau kena pukul lagi, Kalian harus menjaga sikap kalian. Mengerti?!" tanya Naruto dengan suara tegas.

"Baik…" ucap kedua orang itu kompak.

Sementara itu, Hinata malah terdiam dan tak mampu berkata-kata.

Gadis ini gelisah sendiri jika ada Naruto di dekatnya. Bukan karena pemuda itu menakutkan, tidak. Hinata tak pernah beranggapan demikian, cuma hati kecilnya memang sulit untuk diajak kompromi.

"Anu… Naruto- _sama_ —"

"Hinata, bukannya Aku sudah bilang kepadamu jangan memanggilku _'sama'_."

"Ta-tapikan—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian." Potong Naruto kepada Hinata

" _Gomen_ … Naruto- _kun_." lirih Hinata sambil mengalihkan pandanganya ke samping.

"Hah… ya sudahlah. Jangan kau pikirkan lagi soal itu, Oke?"

" _Ha`i._ "

Setelah kegaduhan itu selesai, mereka bermaksud untuk melanjutkan penjalanan mereka ke ruang auditorium. Namun bukannya mereka beranjak dari posisi awal mereka. Mereka—tidak. Naruto yang justru dibuat _sweetdrof_ sendiri oleh tingkah laku para murid dan beberapa guru yang serentak ber- _ojigi_ ria ke arah mereka.

"Maaf atas kelancangan kami karena tak menyadari kehadiran Anda, Kamikishi- _sama_." Ucap semua orang minus Naruto CS bersamaan.

Sontak, Naruto ikut-ikut gaje dan lalu menjungkangkan dirinya ke belakang.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Dia diperlakuan seperti itu. Asal kalian tau, Naruto berasal dari keluarga yang memiliki status yang bahkan melebihi seorang bangsawan. Jika seorang bangsawan memiliki hak untuk memerintah sebuah negeri, maka pemuda itu memiliki hak untuk mencabut semua status yang mereka miliki—secara paksa.

Konoha dan seluruh wilayah di negara _Hi no Kuni_ [Land of Fire] merupakan wilayah kekuasaan yang diperintah oleh sebuah keluarga kecil bernama [Kamikishi]. Keluarga tersebut juga merupakan kuturunan [Orang Suci] yang telah mendirikan sekte keagamaan yang diberi nama _Mikado no Kami_ [God of Punishment].

Karena statusnya tersebut, Naruto sering dibuat resah sendiri oleh sikap orang-orang yang terlalu membesar-besarkan namanya. Jujur, pemuda itu lebih memilih menjadi orang biasa ketimbang menjadi seseorang yang sangat dihormati namun tidak memiliki banyak teman.

Setelah memperoleh kesadaraannya kembali, Naruto berdehem sebentar lalu menatap kepada semua orang yang berada di sekelilingnya dengan penuh wibawa.

"Minna, Aku tau beberapa diantara kalian mungkin merasa aneh atau takut karena keberadaanku di sekolah ini. Mungkin juga ada diantara kalian yang tidak menyukaiku karena alasan tertentu. Namun, perlu kalian ingat bahwa Aku sama seperti kalian semua. Sama-sama bernapas, sama-sama makan, sama-sama tidur, sama-sama bernyawa & sama-sama memiliki nasib dan takdir milik kita sendiri.

Menjadi _popular_? Tidak, Aku tidak menginginkan hal semacam itu. Aku hanya ingin menjalani kehidupan normalku di sekolah tanpa terikat oleh status keluargaku. Oleh karena itu, bisakah kalian angkat kepala kalian dan kita lupakan hal-hal semacam itu lalu berhubungan baik sesuai hakikat kita?"

Orang-orang mulai mengangkat kepala mereka kembali ke atas, banyak sekali ekspresi yang dapat Naruto tangkap. Mulai dari rasa kagum, suka, cinta, tak percaya, tak suka, dan lain sebagainya.

"Kami benar-benar minta maaf karena telah mengganggu waktu Anda." Kata seorang guru yang mewakili seluruh orang yang berada di sana.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tapi lain kali jangan kalian ulangi lagi, jujur Aku tidak suka diperlakukan seperti itu." tuntas Naruto kepada sosok guru itu.

"Baik."

Setelah memberi hormat, guru tersebut meminta ijin kepada Naruto untuk pamit lalu pergi menuju gedung sekolah sambil diikuti oleh sebagian murid dan beberapa guru secara beriringan.

"Seperti biasa, Naruto- _sama_ selalu _popular_ di kalangan guru dan murid, ya?" tanya Kaguya kepada Yuzuru dan Hinata.

"Kau jangan ikut-ikutan seperti mereka, Kaguya." Sela Naruto kepada pelayannya itu.

"Hehehe… memang seburuk itukan menjadi _popular_?"

"Begitulah." Jawab Naruto seadanya.

Akhrinya mereka memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju ruang auditorium yang biasa digunakan untuk kegiantan ekskul olahraga.

Namun sebelum mereka ke sana, mereka berempat harus mendatangi ruang kelas mereka masing-masing.

'Dia Kamikishi Naruto- _sama_ , kan?'

Ucapan itu cukup terdengar di indra pendengaran Pemuda itu ketika dia dan teman-temannya berjalan menerusuri koridor sekolah menuju ruang kelasnya.

'Kamikishi yang itukan?!'

'Aku dengar Ia memperoleh peringkat tertinggi di sekolah tahun lalu.'

'Dia memiliki hubungan yang baik dengan guru dan para murid.'

'Sulit dipercaya, orang se-elit Dia mau bersekolah di sini.'

'Kalo tidak salah, Dia telah ditunangkan dengan seorang putri bangsawan dari _Tenso no Kuni_ [Land of Iron], kan?'

'Tau dimana kau tentang berita itu?'

'Bahkan Dia memiliki pelayan-pelayan super imut bersamanya. Uh… bikin iri.'

 _Abaikan… abaikan… abaikan…_

Naruto terus saja mengucapkannya kata itu berulang-ulang kali. Sampai-sampai mulutnya mulai banjir oleh air liur (?)

Memangnya aneh ya jika ada orang yang terlahir dari keluarga elit lalu bersekolah di sekolah negeri? Naruto benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan cara pandang mereka.

Sebenarnya mereka itu ke sekolah buat ngapain, sih? Menggosib? Cari musuh? Cari pacar? Ikut-ikutan? Atau apalah itu…

Intinya Pemuda itu tidak tau dan tidak ingin tau apa yang dipikirkan oleh kumpulan murid itu. Biarlah orang-orang mau ngomong apa, asalkan mereka tidak menyakiti kita. Selesaikan?

 _Bukkk!_

Dari arah depan, Naruto tak segaja bertabrakan dengan salah seorang siswa yang sepertinya kesulitan membawa kotak berisi buku-buku. Sehingga, orang itu terjatuh tepat ke atas lantai dengan tumpukan buku yang berhamburan di atas sana.

"Kau tidak apa-apakan?" tanya Naruto berusaha membantu orang itu berdiri.

"A-ah iya, terima ka—MA-MAAFKAN SAYA, KAMIKISHI- _SAMA_."

Dengan terburu-buru, laki-laki itu memunggut kotak yang tadi Ia bawa berserta isinya lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto CS dengan wajah bengong.

'Segitu bencikah mereka kepadaku?' gumang Naruto dalam hati.

Lalu tatapan serupa Ia alihkan kepada semua murid yang berada di dalam jangkauan penglihatannya.

Mereka menunduk takut lalu menundukan kepala mereka (lagi?) ke arah Naruto. Baru setelah itu, mereka juga pergi dengan terburu-buru seperti menghindari sesuatu.

'Padahal, Aku sudah menggatakan kepada mereka untuk bersikap normal kepadaku. Tapi nyatanya hal itu justru terbalik dari yang Aku harapkan. Hah… memikirkannya malah membuat kepalaku bertambah sakit.'

Batin Naruto seraya membayangkan masa-masa SMA yang menyenangkan seperti yang biasa dikatakan oleh orang.

Tapi pemuda itu sadar hal itu memang sulit dikabulkan.

Hanya karena leluhurnya dulu merupakan orang yang sangat berpenggaruh di masa lalu. Hal itu tidaklah menjadi alasan kuat bagi orang-orang untuk menjaga jarak dengannya.

Hinata yang sedari tadi memperhatikan _mimic_ wajah Naruto mulai terlihat khawatir.

"Na-naruto- _kun_ , kamu punya masalah?"

"Ti-tidak kok, hanya kurang tidur tadi malam."

"S _o-soukah_. _Youkata_ …"

" _Gomen_ , Hinata. Jika Aku membuatmu khawatir."

" _Em… em…_ Kamu tak perlu meminta maaf seperti itu, Naruto- _kun_. Kamukan tak salah apa-apa."

Keduanya saling bertukar senyum hangat. Saking hangatnya, orang yang telah menikah sekalipun akan cemburu dengan kedekatan diantara manusia berbeda _gender_ itu.

"Apa-apaan Dia itu, pagi-pagi ini udah main cewe dibelakang kita." gerutu Kaguya dari belakang.

"Cemberut. Naruto- _sama_ gak adil." Sambung Yuzuru dengan wajah masam.

"Hei… hei… kalian berdua ini ngomong apa sih?" tanya Naruto menatap mereka berdua dari belakang.

"Bu-bukan urusanmu, Baka Aruji- _sama_."

"Kesel. Naruto- _sama_ gak ngerti sama perasaan kami!"

Kaguya dan Yuzuru pergi dengan wajah yang sok sambil mendahului Naruto dan Hinata sehingga mereka berdua tertinggal jauh di belakang.

"Dasar wanita…" Gumang Naruto sambil geleng-geleng sendiri melihat kelakuan kedua pelayannya itu.

Hinata yang melihat ke arah sepasang saudari kembar itu hanya bisa tersenyum kecil seraya mempercepat langkah kakinya untuk menyusul mereka.

'Kaguya, Yuzuru. Aku tidak akan kalah dari kalian.'

…

 **A/N** : _Konichiwa Minna-san dimanapun kalian berada :)_

 _Ketemu lagi sama si Mas Author cakep bin rupawan bin abal-abal #LOL_

 _Oke kali ini Ane lagi gak mau banyak cincong, jadi langsung saja Ane balas review kalian, OK?_

 _[ **Fahzi Luchifer** ] Iya Mas, baru Prolog :)_

 _[ **nero arashiage** ] Mas tau istilah "scene teaser"? Kalo gau tau, sini! Ane jelasin…_

 _Istilah ini mengacuh kepada adegan pembuka dari sebuah serial cerita yang memperlihatkan setting waktu tertentu, tapi tetap berhubungan dengan cerita yang sebenarnya._

 _Kalo Mas masih bingung, silakan tonton anime Boruto [Naruto Next Generation] episode 1 di menit pertama. Di sana, Mas disuguhi oleh pertarungan antara Boruto vs Kawaki yang mengambil setting waktu beberapa tahun setelah 'Boruto [Naruto The Movie]'._

 _Masih belum ngerti juga? Nanya sama mbah Google #Ditendang_

 _[ **Baka no Rudi** ] Yosh! Sudah diputuskan pairingnya HAREM. H-A-R-E-M ga pake titik ga pake koma #Dilempar_

 ** _[Guest_** _] Oke udah di Update, thanks ya :)_

 _[ **Satria Baju Biru** ] Mas ganti Nickname, ya? It`s Oke, gak pa2. Mungkin lagi cari suasana beda kali, ya :) Thanks buat sarannya :)_

 _Berhubung sebentar lagi mau kuliah, kemungkinan waktu untuk Ane nyelesaikan 1 Chapter [mungkin] baru bisa selesai antara minggu ke-2 dan minggu ke-3. Tapi, Ane usahakan agar tak lebih dari 1 bulan._

 _Okay yang mau review silahkan, yang mau muji silahkan, yang mau kasih saran dan kritik silahkan, yang mau flame pun juga silahkan—Paling Ane anggap angin lalu._

 _Ane mohon pamit dulu,_

 _Bye2_


End file.
